Primera Vez
by Lunita K
Summary: OneShot. Sakura y Shaoran son novios, y comparten el mismo deseo, sin saberlo. Aunque eso puede arreglarse con un empujoncito de Tomoyo y Eriol. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP. Este fanfiction está hecho sin fines de lucro y no se permite la reproducción total o parcial del mismo. 

**PRIMERA VEZ**

**por**

**LUNITA K.**

**Sakura.**

-¡Te ves soñada, Sakura!

El rostro de Tomoyo tomó un gesto que no me agradó del todo, así que decidí mirarme al espejo para sacar una mejor conclusión. Me volví hacia aquel objeto, y lo que vi me dejó realmente impresionada. Ahí estaba yo, la persona más tímida del universo, luciendo un diminuto traje de baño de dos piezas, color púrpura, que apenas cubría mis partes más íntimas. Me sonrojé al máximo, y miré a Tomoyo acusadoramente, aunque no podía articular palabra alguna.

-No me mires así, Sakura -me dijo ella -luces realmente espléndida- hizo una pausa y me miró de arriba a abajo -te aseguro que con este traje de baño lograrás arrastrar a Shaoran hasta tu cama.

Yo, que ya había perdido un poco de color en el rostro, sentí cómo volvía a sonrojarme casi hasta explotar -¡Yo no...!- me detuve antes de terminar la frase. Era cierto. Tomoyo me había regalado ese traje de baño justamente con un propósito. Quería que Shaoran me deseara, tanto como yo a él. Y es que, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, hacía unos meses que venía sintiendo cosas muy diferentes por Shaoran. Éramos novios formales hacía más o menos un año, y en todo ese tiempo no habíamos pasado de inocentes besos o caricias muy leves en partes no tan sensibles. Hice una mueca al pensar en aquello. Para mí, no había nada de malo en ello. Sin embargo, todo había empezado a cambiar. Cuando me besaba, podía sentir cómo cierto calor comenzaba a nacer en mi vientre, y empezaba a desear que el beso se profundizara, y que sus manos tocaran algo más que mi cintura. Algo más _abajo, _para que me entiendan. Cuando lo veía, observaba algo más que sus ojos, su cabello o su sonrisa. Encontré que me gustaba ver cómo sus múrculos se marcaban a caa movimiento que hacía, me gustaba contemplar su ancha espalda y, más que todo, deseaba poder tocar aquel abdomen plano que pocas veces me dejaba ver. Solo cuando entrenaba Artes Marciales frente a mí, cosa que rara vez hacía. 

Cuando supe que no iba a poder controlar esos impulsos yo sola, recurrí a Tomoyo para pedirle consejo. Cuando le conté lo que me pasaba, estalló en sonoras carcajadas y me dijo que eso era la cosa más normal del mundo.

-_Tienes dieciseis años, Sakura. Es normal que tus hormonas estén despertando. Y eso hace que empieces a notar cosas en Shaoran que antes no habías visto- _Había sonreído de forma extraña y yo la había mirado incrédulamente -_Además - _prosiguió -_No puedes negar que Shaoran está..._- Se detuvo al ver cómo yo empezaba a sonrojarme por milésima vez en dos horas. Y volvió a reír.

Sus palabras rondaron mi mente durante los siguientes días. Si no era tan malo que yo sintiera todo aquello, entonces tampoco estaba mal que intentara conseguir lo que deseaba. Porque sí, yo _deseaba _a Shaoran. Cuando tomé aquella decisión, volví donde Tomoyo y se lo comuniqué. Ella sonrió satisfecha y dijo que dejara todo en sus manos. Yo, como siempre, confié en ella. Solo tenía que esperar unos días a ver con qué salía mi amiga, pero esperaba que fuera con algo que ayudara a calmar este cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas que nacían en mi interior.

No tuve que esperar mucho, realmente. Dos días después de hablar con ella, un jueves, exactamente, ella y su novio, Eriol, nos invitaron a Shaoran y a mí a pasar ese fin de semana en la casa de playa que la familia de Eriol tenía. En un principio, la idea me pareció genial. Podríamos ir, estar en la playa todo el día, tomar el sol, hacer una fogata de noche y pasar un lindo fin de semana los cuatro. Sin embargo, cuando hablé con Tomoyo a solas más tarde, me di cuenta de cuál era su plan.

-_Tenemos dos días para organizar todo, Sakura- _me había comentado casi en un murmullo, y yo la miré sin comprender nada.

-_¿Organizar qué? -_ le pregunté, a lo que ella amplió su sonrisa y adquirió un gesto que no podría describirles, pero que realmente asustaba.

-_Para tu primera noche con Shaoran, por supuesto-. _A mí los colores se me subieron al rostro y las palabras, de nuevo, no me salían de la boca. ¿Cómo podía Tomoyo hablar tan fresca de algo así...?

-_Sí, Sakura. No creas que la invitación fue pura casualidad. Hablé con Eriol y le dije que sería divertido salir los cuatro, lejos de la ciudad, así que accedió a que fuéramos todos a su casa en la playa -_ hizo una pausa, mientras yo trataba de asimilar lo que ella me decía. 

-_No le habrás dicho a Eriol que yo... -_ la sola posibilidad me mataba. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si Eriol se había enterado de lo que quería hacer con Shaoran? ¡Me moría de pena! 

-_¡Por supuesto que no, Sakura! ¿Cómo crees? - _La respuesta hizo que el alma me volviera al cuerpo, así que la animé a continuar, ya un poco más tranquila.

-_Escucha: La primera vez tiene que ser especial. Pero, aparte de todo, necesitamos conseguir que Shaoran desee hacerlo, tanto como tú. Así que hay que darle un empujoncito- _Sonrió de nuevo de aquella forma extraña, que nunca le había visto, y siguió - _Mañana en la tarde iré a tu casa a llevarte toda la ropa que necesitas para el viaje. No empaques nada. Y tampoco te preocupes por hablar con tu papá o tu hermano, ya le dije a mi mamá que intercediera por ti-. _me guiñó un ojo y yo caí en cuenta de algo. No sabía qué me fuera a decir mi papá sobre el viaje, pero seguro mi hermano iba a matarme. ¡Con el odio que le tenía al pobre Shaoran...!

Yo no parecía muy convencida, así que Tomoyo me puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió -_No te preocupes, Sakura. Todo saldrá bien. Vas a ver que vas a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida._

Me giré hacia ella y la encaré -_Espera un segundo, Tomoyo. ¿Cómo sabes tú que será la mejor noche de mi vida? - _Al formular la pregunta, una posible respuesta llegó a mi cabeza. Y ante la sonrisa pícara de Tomoyo y ese leve sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro, yo no hice más que exclamar:-_¡¿Eriol y tú acaso ya...?!_

_-Claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas? - _ella seguía sonriendo y estaba más fresca que una lechuga -_Nosotros no somos tan lentos como ustedes. _

Ante su confesión, el mundo se me cayó encima. No quería aceptarlo, pero ella tenía razón. Yo nunca me había interesado en indagar en ese otro lado de tener una pareja. Shaoran estaba conmigo, y eso me hacía increíblemente feliz, así que no había reparado en pensar que podríamos hacer cosas un poco más _diferentes. _¡Pero Tomoyo sí las había hecho! ¡Y quién sabe cuántes veces!. Seguramente mi rostro adquirió un rojo más fuerte, porque en medio de mis pensamientos escuché la risa de Tomoyo, así que tuve que volver a la realidad.

-_Vámonos ya, Sakura. El entrenamiento de los chicos debe estar a punto de terminar y no queremos llegar tarde._

Recordé que había quedado con Shaoran de ir a estudiar a su departamento después del entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol, así que me levanté de mi asiento, recogí mis cosas y seguí a Tomoyo hacia la cancha.

Al día siguiente, justo como lo había prometido, mi amiga había ido a casa a ayudarme a empacar todo para el dichoso viaje. Para sorpresa mía, había llevado toda clase de ropa íntima bastante... _pequeña, _además de algunos trajes de baño, pijamas y ropa exterior. A mí casi me da un infarto al ver todas esas prendas tan diminutas, pero nada se le compara a oír a Tomoyo hablando de cómo debía usarlas y qué debía yo hacer con ellas. 

Cuando ella se fue, guardé todo lo que, según había dicho, no debía llevar por nada del mundo. Entre esas cosas, se encontraba mi pijama de corazoncitos y mi querido osito de felpa. Supuse que era por una buena causa, así que los puse en sus respectivos lugares y me dispuse a arreglarme para recibir a Shaoran. Esa noche aprovecharíamos que mi hermano trabajaba hasta tarde, así que veríamos una película en mi casa. Aunque no me pregunten de qué se trataba la película, porque yo me la pasé toda la noche imaginando cómo sería el día siguiente. Creo que estaba tan embobada, que Shaoran me preguntó un par de veces que qué me pasaba, que si tenía mucho sueño o algo. Me tocó mentirle con excusas realmente bobas, pero no podía decirle que estaba preocupada pensando en cómo sería irme a la cama con él, ¿o sí?.

Finalmente, el sábado llegó y a las seis de la mañana Tomoyo estaba pasando por mí, transportada en uno de los autos de su casa. Me despedí de mi padre, que me dejó ir confiando en la palabra de la señora Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo. Mi hermano solo me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, así que decidí no decirle mucho y mejor irme antes de que se enojara más. El conductor también pasó por las casas de Shaoran y Eriol, y así emprendimos el viaje los cuatro hacia la playa. Ni decir que yo iba bastante nerviosa, y más con la mirada de Tomoyo encima todo el trayecto. ¡Tenía tanto susto!.

Pero por fin llegamos, y entramos agotados a la cabaña, que estaba bastante cerca del mar. Era de un tamaño moderado, pero muy acogedora. Los muebles se veían algo empolvados, a lo que Eriol nos explicó que casi nadie iba allí. Dejamos nuestras cosas en el salón y procedimos a llenar la nevera con lo que habíamos llevado para comer. Eriol y Shaoran se despidieron un rato después, alegando que iban a preparar la carpa para ponerla en la playa, y así evitar que nos pegara tanto el sol. Se cambiaron y salieron, así que Tomoyo y yo aprovechamos para preparar algunos snacks antes de seguirlos. 

Así, llegó la hora de cambiarme y empezar a llevar a cabo el plan. Me metí a una de las habitaciones y me puse el traje de baño que Tomoyo me había sugerido usar el primer día. Sí, ese púrpura del que les hablaba al principio.

Cuando terminé de discutir con Tomoyo, ambas nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban nuestros novios. Yo me moría de la pena, así que antes de salir había optado por ponerme un pequeño pareo blanco, que cubría, aunque fuera un poco, una porción de mi piel. 

El día estaba fresco, el viento soplaba suavemente, provocando unas cuantas olas en el mar. Shaoran y Eriol se habían encargado de organizarnos un lugar agradable para sentarnos, sacando algunas sillas plásticas, junto con una mesa y una hielera. Habían encendido el estéreo, y una música bastante alegre llegaba a nuestros oídos. Pero nada de eso me importaba ya. Había visto a Shaoran, parado allí, debajo de la carpa que seguramente habían armado unos segundos antes, llevando únicamente su traje de baño, el cual consistía en una pantaloneta que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, y que marcaba de una forma bastante _agradable _su trasero. También vi su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente, después del esfuerzo realizado. La piel brillaba por la suave capa de sudor que le cubría, y alcanzé a observar cómo se relamía los labios en un gesto completamente inconciente, pero que había despertado en mí de nuevo aquel deseo por él en mi interior. 

Tomoyo me miró, como adivinando lo que estaba pensando, y me pegó un codazo como animándome a seguir -¡Chicos, ha quedado fantástico!-. Los aludidos se voltearon hacia nosotras y pude observar el rostro sorprendido de Shaoran mirarme de arriba a abajo y repetir el recorrido unas cuantas veces. Al principio, no niego que me sentí insegura, pero después pensé que el plan estaba surtiendo efecto, así que seguí caminando como si nada, haciendo justo lo que Tomoyo me había indicado el día anterior. 

Cuando llegué junto a él, pude apreciar el notorio sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, así que le sonreí intentando parecer relajada, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de los nervios. Tomé asiento junto a Tomoyo, y puse en la mesa las frituras que habíamos llevado, mientras mi amiga ubicaba las cervezas en la hielera.

-Está haciendo un día fantástico- comentó Eriol, que estaba sentado justo al lado de su novia, mientras tomaba una de las cervezas, la abría y se la llevaba a la boca para darle un gran sorbo -El mar se ve delicioso - Apuntó, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Tomoyo de manera extraña. Yo no entendía por qué hablaba del mar si estaba mirando a mi amiga, pero un súbito entendimiento cruzó mi mente y no hice más que sonrojarme al máximo.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Shaoran, a lo que yo asentí tratando de calmarme un poco. Le ofrecí una cerveza, cosa que él aceptó rápidamente y me quedé mirándolo mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca y bebía de forma un tanto exagerada.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto la cerveza -Apunté, mientras sacaba una para mí. 

-Tenía sed, es todo - respondió con simpleza y yo sonreí. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, y de nuevo ese calor interno comenzó a llenarme, haciendo que me muriera de ganas por saltarle ahí encima y...

-Estás realmente muy bonita, Sakura. Te ves muy bien con ese traje de baño-. Su comentario me sorprendió, pero, en el fondo, me alegré mucho de que me lo hubiera dicho. Eso, aparte de darme más confianza en mí misma, hizo que supiera que mi plan estaba comenzando a dar resultados. Le sonreí y murmuré un agradecimiento, todavía apenada, a la vez que me acercaba a él, intentando darle un beso. El pareció darse cuenta, porque también se acercó a mí y, justo antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, Eriol y Tomoyo se levantaron estrepitosamente de sus sillas y sentí las manos de ella halarme de mi brazo.

-¡Vamos, Sakura! - exclamó, mientras seguía llevándome justo en dirección a la playa. Escasamente alcancé a soltar mis sandalias y a tirar el pareo en la arena, antes de sentir el agua fría tocando mis pies y escuchar las risotadas de Tomoyo mientras ambas nos sumergíamos en el mar.

**Shaoran.**

Nunca había querido matar a alguien tanto como en ese momento. ¡Estaba a punto de besarla! Y no es que no la hubiera besado antes, solo que en ese momento se me apetecía más que nunca. Con su cabello suelto ondeándose con el viento, su boca entreabierta, los labios húmedos y los ojos brillantes, todo en ella me invitaba a rodearla con mis brazos y pegarla a mí todo lo humanamente posible.

Y no era la primera vez que me sentía de aquella forma. Llevaba meses deseando tocarla, deseando hacerla mía. Al principio, no había podido evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable por sentirme así respecto a Sakura, que siempre había sido la persona más pura e inocente que yo pudiera conocer, pero luego de un tiempo, y una conversación terriblemente vergonzosa con Eriol, concluí que no había nada malo en lo que yo estaba sintiendo. El problema era que yo no podía hacérselo saber a ella, porque posiblemente terminaría asustándola con tales pensamientos de mi parte. Así que, después de todo, había decidido callar y aguantarme. Lo que no sabía era hasta cuándo. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil controlar mis impulsos y ella no me lo estaba haciendo fácil ese día. Su cuerpo, ciertamente, era cualquier cosa menos el de una niña. Y yo no podía dejar notar todos esos cambios que se habían sucedido en ella durante los años anteriores. ¡Y soy hombre, por todos los dioses!. 

Gruñí por lo bajo, ante la sonrisa imborrable de Eriol, y ambos seguimos a las chicas hacia el mar. El agua pegó contra mis piernas de forma suave, y a lo lejos divisé a Sakura flotando boca arriba de manera relajada. Sonreí y me dirigí lo más silenciosamente posible hasta ella, llegando a tomarla por los hombros. 

-¡Argh!- gritó, y yo estállé en carcajadas -¡Shaoran, ¿cómo se te ocurre?!- me reclamó, mientras se paraba en la arena del fondo. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos tan lejos. El agua casi la cubría, y a mí me llegaba hasta el cuello. 

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté, sintiéndome de repente un poco culpable por haberla asustado.

-Sí- me respondió -Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?- me miró con aquellos ojos verdes, hipnotizándome de nuevo. Yo solo atiné a acercarme a ella, e intentar besarla, pero una ola pasó por encima de nosotros y acabó haciéndome tragar agua. Ambos nos reímos, pero al final volvimos a mirarnos, perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro. Ella se aferró a mi cuello, levantándose un poco para evitar el agua, y yo la sostuve por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí, haciendo que sus pechos se chocaran contra mi cuerpo de forma bastante... sensual. En ese momento, me reprendí por pensar de esa forma, pero no me importó nada cuando los labios húmedos de Sakura buscaron los míos, y me besaron de una forma que nunca antes lo habían hecho. Su lengua salió en busca de la mía, y yo no pude sino responder con la misma intensidad. En un momento, sentí cómo ella rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas, y a mí casi me da un paro cardíaco. Mi rostro debía estar rojo como un tomate, pero poco o nada me importaba. Realmente estaba disfrutando mucho aquello. 

Me moví un poco y, sin quererlo, hice que nuestras partes íntimas se rozaran. Ambos abrimos los ojos desmezuradamente, y un notorio sonrojo cubrió nuestras mejillas. Yo la solté y ella volvió a su posición original.

-Yo...- no sabía qué decir, pero sabía que tenía que pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento -lo siento- dije terriblemente apenado, mirando hacia un lado, incapaz de encararla.

Sakura estaba visiblemente incómoda, además de sonrojada -No te preocupes, yo...- susurró -también fue mi culpa.

Ambos nos quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que ella me miró con una renovada sonrisa y me retó a una carrera hasta la playa. Yo también sonreí, un poco más relajado, y empezé a nadar lo más rápido que pude hacia la orilla. Llegué pocos segundos antes que ella, así que de la rabia decidió tirarme una bola de arena, que acabo estrellándose en mi rostro, por lo desprevenido que yo estaba. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas. Una ola que había reventado en la playa acabó por cubrirme todo, y me senté escupiendo arena, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

Sakura se tumbó a mi lado, riendo en sonoras carcajadas, las cuales se me contagiaron casi inmediatamente. Reímos durante unos minutos, y luego nos tumbamos boca arriba, sintiendo las olas llegar a nosotros cada cierto período de tiempo. Me giré hacia ella, y lo que vi me dejó pasmado. Tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza, y los ojos cerrados. Su pecho bajaba y subía con regularidad, a causa de su suave respiración. El abdomen, que tenía considerablemente plano, brillaba a causa de la humedad y la luz del sol. Las piernas, que tenía un poco flexionadas, se veían increíblemente hermosas ante mí. 

No pude evitar rodear su cintura con mi brazo, haciéndola salir de su estado de relajación. Me observó, un tanto extrañada, pero en vez de retirarse, se volteó hacia mí y pasó su brazo por mi cuello. Yo la besé, creo que en forma desesperada, pero me alivió sentir que ella me correspondía de la misma manera. Acaricié suavemente su espalda, yendo de arriba a hacia abajo, sin atreverme a explorar una zona distinta. Aunque me moría de _ganas. _Ella se limitó a enroscar sus dedos en mi cabello, acariciándolo de forma lenta. Un momento después, sentí cómo ella se acercaba más, y me halaba hacia adelante. Yo cedí de forma instantánea, y acabé encima de ella. Abrimos los ojos, y nos quedamos así un tanto más. Los dos respirábamos agitadamente, y nos estremecíamos cada vez que una ola llegaba a nosotros. Pero no nos separamos. Yo estaba demasiado embobado perdiéndome en sus ojos, y no me di cuenta que de nuevo _algunas_ partes de nuestro cuerpo estaban en contacto. Pero a ella parecía no importarle. Acabé por besarla de nuevo, otra vez de forma desesperada, con ella respondiéndome de la misma forma. Me moví, frotándome contra ella, y lo que obtuve no hizo más que alimentar mi creciente deseo. Sakura emitió un gemido, que quedó ahogado en mi boca, porque no pensaba dejar de besarla.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Cuándo había estado yo así, con Sakura? Nunca. Y era lo que llevaba deseando por mucho tiempo. Juro que todo lo que estaba haciendo era resultado del instinto, pero acepto que me estaba gustando demasiado el hecho de saber que ella me correspondía. Todo aquello era nuevo para mí, pero con cada paso que daba, con cada sensación que descubría y, sobre todo, con cada reacción positiva que obtenía de Sakura, mi cuerpo me animaba a continuar y a llegar más allá. 

Mis manos, temblorosas, se deslizaron por su torso, llegando hasta sus caderas, donde me detuve un momento, captando la sensación de estar tocando aquella sona que jamás me había atrevido a explorar. La piel era igual de suave que el resto de su cuerpo, lo que era algo perfecto para mí. Volví a subir, aunque esta vez por su abdomen, y me detuve justo en la base de su pecho. Creo que era demasiado para mí, porque el corazón quería salírseme del cuerpo, y creo que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar con tanto sonrojo. Abrí los ojos, y el rostro de Sakura se presentó ante mí, con un gesto que jamás hubiera imaginado. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y los ojos le brillaban más que nunca.

-Continúa-. Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, juro que a mí casi me da un infarto. Pero no pude hacer más que besarla, y posar mi temblorosa mano encima de su seno izquierdo, y dejarla ahí, quieta, por unos segundos, mientras me acostumbraba un poco a la redondez de la figura. 

La dicha no me duró mucho, porque a lo lejos, en medio de mi ensoñación, escuché las risas de Tomoyo y Eriol, que regresaban del mar. Me detuve instantáneamente, y me tiré hacia el lado, cayendo boca arriba. Grave error. En mi condición de hombre, había _ciertas _partes de mi cuerpo que _crecían _en determinadas situaciones, y ésta era una de esas. Por suerte, me di cuenta rápidamente de lo que estaba pasando, y atiné a voltearme boca a abajo, justo antes de que ellos llegaran donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. 

-¡El mar está delicioso, Sakura! -Tomoyo tomó asiento al lado de mi novia, quien se sentó, con el rostro completamente sonrojado. 

-Sí, seguro que sí - respondió, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Tomoyo se levantó de nuevo, halando a Sakura hacia arriba -Acompáñame a la casa; es hora de que comamos algo-. Vi que le guiñó un ojo, gesto que no pude comprender del todo, y luego ambas se alejaron rumbo a la cabaña. 

Yo seguía boca abajo, aunque la posición ya no era necesaria. Estaba empezando a aterrizar, entendiendo la magnitud de lo que había hecho con Sakura instantes atrás. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?. Es decir, yo...-me sonrojé de solo pensarlo- la había _tocado. _Enterré el rostro entre mis brazos y agité un poco la cabeza. ¿Ahora cómo iba a comportarme con ella?. No podía mirarla de la misma forma que antes, porque ahora había algo entre nosotros mucho más... _íntimo._

Veo que todo va _muy _bien con Sakura, Shaoran -Cuando Eriol me sacó de mis pensamientos, me giré y tomé asiento sobre la arena, cruzando mis piernas. Su rostro tenía aquella estúpida sonrisa que siempre logra sacarme de quicio, y sus ojos me miraban con tanta perspicacia que lo único que me provocaba en ese momento era matarlo. Aunque... un momento. ¿Él había visto... lo que...? ¡Oh, por favor no!.

-Dime que no viste nada -le dije, casi como una orden. Su sonrisa se amplió y a mí se me revolvió el estómago.

-Claro que sí, Shaoran - emitió una carcajada y se acomodó un poco sobre la arena -¡Estaban en medio de la playa! - Exclamó, y yo creo que mi rostro parecía un tomate -Pero no te preocupes. Parece que todo está marchando a la perfección.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirí, bastante malhumorado.

-Escucha:- su rostro se puso serio, y yo empecé a preocuparme -parece que Sakura siente lo mismo que tú, amigo- me dijo, y yo quedé sin entender a qué se refería. Lo vi suspirar y luego volvió a hablar: -¡Que ella también te desea!.

Yo creo que mi mandíbula tocó el suelo en ese momento. ¿Cómo que ella también me deseaba? ¡Eso era imposible! Si yo... un momento. Cuando estábamos en el mar, fue ella quien me besó de esa manera tan... _sensual_, y aquí en la playa fue ella quien hizo que me pusiera encima y me animó a _tocarla._

¡Era el hombre más feliz de la tierra! ¡Sakura me deseaba!

Cuando desperté de mi sueño, vi a Eriol parado justo a mi lado, sonriéndome -Es mejor que vayamos a la carpa- me dijo. Yo volteé a ver qué pasaba, y vi a las chicas sirviéndonos algo de comer. Me levanté con el ánimo completamente renovado y caminé junto a mi amigo hasta llegar a la mesa. Nos sentamos, cada uno al lado de su novia, y los cuatro empezamos a comer animadamente. Ciertamente, yo no me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre. Creo que estaba ocupado haciendo y pensando en _otras _cosas. 

**Sakura.**

Después de comer, nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde jugando en el mar, haciendo carreras, construyendo castillos de arena en la playa y demás. Nos divertimos muchísimo. Pero Shaoran y yo no habíamos tenido ningún acercamiento después de lo sucedido en la playa horas atrás. Yo, por mi parte, estaba que me moría de la vergüenza con él. ¡Seguramente estaba pensando cosas raras de mí!. Pero... ¿cómo no pensar nada raro? si fui yo quien lo incitó a _tocarme. _¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso?!. Uh... bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y tampoco es que estuviera negando que me gustó, porque lo cierto era que había experimentado un montón de sensaciones muy agradables junto a Shaoran. De acuerdo, lo admito. ¡Me encantó que me tocara!

Pero bueno, el problema no era ése. Lo que pasaba ahora es que no era capaz de mirar a Shaoran a los ojos. Aunque, si he de ser sincera, creo que él estaba en la misma situación que yo. A veces lo encontraba mirándome, pero cuando yo lo veía se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello y volteaba inmediatamente hacia otro lugar. Eso estaba empezando a preocuparme, porque no quería arruinar nuestra relación por algo así. Es decir, sé que fue mi culpa, pero es que yo... yo realmente quería que él me _tocara. _

-¡Sakura!- el grito me asustó sobremanera. Enfoqué la vista y vi a Tomoyo parada frente a mí, haciéndome señas con las manos. 

-¿Qué...?

-Llevo más de cinco minutos hablándote -Me dijo, en un tono de burla -Creo que estás pensando en _otras _cosas, ¿eh? - Volví a sonrojarme y me levanté de mi sitio en la arena. Me sacudí un poco el trasero y puse toda mi atención en escuchar qué quería Tomoyo -Te decía que Eriol y yo vamos a ir a caminar un rato por la playa, aprovechando este lindo atardecer. 

Miré a lo lejos y comprobé que lo que Tomoyo decía era cierto. El cielo estaba empezando a ponerse naranjado y el sol se escondía poco a poco en el horizonte. Asentí, mientras Eriol llegaba, tomaba de la mano a mi amiga, y ambos salían a caminar bordeando la playa. Suspiré, algo cansada por toda la actividad del día, así que decidí ir a sentarme bajo la carpa y buscar algo de beber. 

Cuando me giré, encontré que Shaoran ya estaba sentado justo en el lugar hacia el cual yo me dirigía, pero me dije que no podía tenerle miedo a Shaoran. Era mi novio, mi persona especial y no había por qué huír de él. Por más cosas _extrañas _que hubieran pasado aquel día. Caminé con paso firme, y recogí mi pareo y mis sandalias que habían quedado tiradas en la arena desde la mañana. Me los puse, y luego tomé asiento junto a Shaoran. Él me miró y tomó mi mano. Yo me sonrojé de nuevo.

-Lindo atardecer, ¿no te parece?.

Yo asentí y busqué algo de tomar con mi mano libre, pero lo único que encontré fueron cervezas. Empezé a preguntarme por qué habíamos llevado tantas, pero luego recordé que Tomoyo había dicho que eso liberaba la tensión. Destapé una, cosa para la cual tuve que liberarme del agarre de Shaoran. Lo miré, le sonreí y le ofrecí una. Él aceptó sonriente, así que le pasé una botella que él destapó con agilidad. Volvió a tomarme la mano y nos quedamos así, en silencio, tomados de la mano, observando el atardecer.

Cuando ya estaba casi oscuro, Shaoran se movió un poco y se levantó de su silla -Es mejor que entremos y nos cubramos un poco, pronto empezará a soplar el viento y es posible que la noche se ponga fría - Yo me levanté también de mi asiento, y le seguí a la cabaña para cambiarme. No quería enfermarme, y mucho menos ese fin de semana. 

-Cielos, todavía falta organizar las camas y guardar todas nuestras cosas -Dije, al ver todas nuestras pertenencias amontonadas en el salón. Vi cómo Shaoran asentía, mientras sacaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta de su maleta. 

-¿Quieres cambiarte primero? - me ofreció, siendo que el único lugar dispuesto para aquello era el baño que se encontraba a nuestra derecha. Yo negué con la cabeza, y le dije que debía organizar mis cosas antes poder ponerme otra cosa. Él asintió y se metió al baño, mientras yo seguía revolcando en mi maleta, buscando algo para ponerme. Escuché la ducha abrirse, así que supuse que tendría algo de tiempo mientras él se aseaba y se cambiaba.

Todo lo que llevaba era demasiado _provocativo _y a mí me daba mucha pena ponerme algo así. Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, no había llevado nada un poco menos atrevido, así que tuve que decidirme por una falda rosa y una camisa blanca de tirantes. No es que estuviera cubriéndome mucho con eso, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que el mini vestido de baño que tenía puesto. Busqué también algún juego de ropa interior, y encontré el que Tomoyo me había regalado el día anterior. Era en tela de encaje, de un color rosa pálido. Era realmente precioso, así que supuse que no habría nada de malo en usarlo. Comencé a sacar todo de la maleta, pero cuando halé el sostén para que saliera, algo cayó al suelo. Miré hacia abajo y encontré la caja de condones que Tomoyo me había regalado. A mí se me subieron los colores al rostro, e intenté agacharme a recoger la cajita, pero en ese momento Shaoran salió del baño. Lo miré aterrorizada, y más cuando él intentó acercárseme al ver que yo estaba blanca como un papel.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó, y yo asentí de manera automática, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás frenéticamente. Él me miró de forma extraña, tal vez no muy convencido, pero dejó de acercarse a mí y, en cambio, se dirigió hacia su maleta para guardar su ropa de baño. 

Aproveché el momento y recogí los condones del suelo, para luego camuflarlos entre mi ropa y salir como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al baño. Me metí, cerré la puerta con llave, y solté un sonoro suspiro. ¡Casi se da cuenta!. Si los hubiera visto, seguramente Shaoran habría terminado de convencerse de que yo era una loca pervertida.

Me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha, para poder quitarme de encima toda el agua salada. Abrí la llave y esperé a que el agua saliera caliente, pero eso no sucedió. Ahora entendía por qué Shaoran no se había demorado bañándose, siendo que él detesta el frío. Creo que sonreí de forma tierna al pensar en ello, pero volví a la realidad cuando empecé a enfriarme con toda esa agua helada cayéndome encima. ¡A mí tampoco me gustaba el agua fría!

**Shaoran.**

Sakura tardó poco en salir del baño. Estaba temblando un poco, por lo que supuse que tendría frío después de haberse bañado con el agua helada, al igual que yo. En un impulso me dirigí hacia ella y la abrazé fuerte, intentando que entrara en calor. Sentí cómo sonreía, y se aferraba a mí con la misma fuerza. Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que Eriol y Tomoyo entraron a la cabaña, ambos llenos de arena por todas partes.

-¡Chicos! -Exclamó Sakura, algo divertida al verlos en ese estado -¿Qué les pasó?.

Tomoyo soltó una de sus risitas extrañas y negó con la cabeza -No te preocupes, Sakura. No nos pasó nada malo-. Le guiñó un ojo y, acto seguido, se metió al baño, llevándose a Eriol consigo. Sakura y yo nos miramos, y casi que nos sale humo de los oídos con lo sonrojados y avergonzados que estábamos.

-Ehm...- no sabía qué decir, y la situación estaba siendo realmente incómoda para mí. Nuestros amigos estaban los dos, juntos, encerrados en un baño haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Y Sakura y yo estábamos parados justo afuera, con la posibilidad de escuchar _algo -_¿Por qué no salimos? creo que está haciendo mucho calor aquí.

-Sí, sí. Salgamos - Sakura empezó a caminar y se detuvo un momento, justo al lado de su maleta -Adelántate, yo ya te alcanzo-. Obedecí, algo extrañado por su misteriosa actitud, aunque supuse que solamente iba a guardar en su maleta la ropa que se había quitado. No me preocupé mucho, y preferí salir a la playa, donde todo era oscuridad. Podía escuchar las olas romper fuertemente en la costa, y el viento soplar, haciendo que un poco de arena se levantara del suelo. El estéreo seguía encendido, y la música sonaba bastante alborotada. Sakura me alcanzó en pocos segundos, y ambos decidimos buscar un poco de leña para encender una fogata.

Eriol y Tomoyo se nos unieron casi enseguida, y entre los cuatro logramos armar una pila bastante buena para encenderle fuego. Eriol y yo nos encargamos de eso, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo traían algunos malvabiscos para calentarlos en el fuego. Arrimamos las sillas a la fogata, y nos quedamos allí hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido, y riéndonos cada dos por tres. 

-¡Tenías que haberlo visto, cariño! -. Seguía Tomoyo riéndose, mientras yo pedía a los dioses que se abriera un hueco y me tragara la tierra -¡Shaoran se veía tan tierno vestido de princesa!- Ella, Eriol y Sakura estallaron en carcajadas, mientras yo ponía la peor cara en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de eso precisamente en ese momento? si todo estaba tan bien, nos estábamos diviritiendo tanto...

-Creo que puedo imaginarlo - Alcanzó a decir mi querido amigo Eriol, sin poder parar de reírse. Me percaté de que había muchas botellas de cerveza a su lado, cosa que me hizo comprender por qué todo era tan gracioso para ellos. 

Gruñí un poco y volteé hacia el lado, intentando calmar mi mal humor. Eso, hasta que sentí una mano agarrando la mía, y apretándola. Giré y encontré a Sakura sonriéndome, con una de esas sonrisas que ella sabía que me mataban.

-No te enojes, Shaoran - Me dijo, casi en un susurro -realmente te veías muy tierno-. Amplió su sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo, y yo solo pude aflojar mis facciones y pasarle el brazo por los hombros, arrimándola a mí. 

Otro rato después, Eriol se levantó y se estiró un poco -Bueno, queridos amigos- dijo, en un tono casi solemne, -es hora de que lleve a esta hermosa dama a dormir. No quiero que pesque un resfríado. Además, se está haciendo tarde y pronto empezará a soplar el viento más fuerte.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, pero vi que Sakura no dejaba de agarrarse las manos casi con desesperación -¿No vas a dormir conmigo, Tomoyo?- le preguntó a su amiga, y fue entonces cuando entendí la magnitud de las palabras que había dicho Eriol antes.

La aludida sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza enfáticamente -No, Sakura. Lo siento, pero... - amplió su sonrisa -tengo otras cosas que hacer con Eriol - Vi que Sakura casi se ahogaba, pero antes de decir nada Tomoyo prosiguió -Además, creo que tú pasarás una noche espléndida con Shaoran.

Sakura y yo parecíamos faroles de navidad. Yo no daba crédito a las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la impertinente amiga de mi novia, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar ahora.

-Será mejor que entremos esto- apuntó Eriol, refiriéndose a las sillas, los platos, el estéreo, la mesa... en fin. Todo lo que habíamos sacado de la cabaña. Todos asentimos, y comenzamos a guardar las cosas y a recoger todo lo que teníamos fuera. Eso nos tomó poco más de veinte minutos, al final de los cuales estábamos todos parados en el salón. Tomoyo seguía con esa risita exasperante, y Sakura parecía una hoja de papel de lo pálida que estaba.

-¿Te sientes bien? -le pregunté, algo inquieto por su actitud. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió levemente. 

-Bien- Eriol me sacó de mis pensamientos acerca de mi novia, así que torné toda mi atención en él, esperando a ver qué iba a decir -Tomoyo y yo dormiremos en esta habitación,- dijo, señalando la puerta que quedaba justo al lado del baño donde me había cambiado horas atrás -La de ustedes está escaleras arriba.

Yo asentí, algo inquieto por la sola idea de dormir con Sakura. ¿Qué iba a pasar si yo no era capaz de controlar mis impulsos?. ¡Seguro la asustaría!. Tragué saliva y la miré mientras levantaba su maleta y se dirigía a las escaleras. Nuestros amigos ya se habían metido en su habitación, así que yo era el único que quedaba en el salón. Me aseguré de tener todo bien empacado antes de subir, pero me detuve al encontrar la cajita de condones que Eriol me había regalado por _si alguna cosa. _ Me estremecí y procuré esconder la cajita en el fondo de la maleta, no fuera a ser que se me cayera y Sakura acabara pensando que yo era un loco pervertido. 

**Sakura.**

Entré en la única habitación que estaba abierta en la planta superior de la cabaña. Encendí la luz y me encontré con un ambiente bastante acogedor. Había un ventanal que daba justo a la playa, adornado por unas sencillas cortinas blancas. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con madera, y de ellas colgaban algunos cuadros decorativos. Había una puerta al fondo de la habitación, la cual parecía pertenecer a un baño. No había muchos muebles. Solo una pequeña cajonera, dos mesas de noche y la cama, que era de un tamaño _normal. _Suponía que dos personas cabrían allí perfectamente. 

Obviamente, me sonrojé de nuevo al pensar en aquello. Shaoran y yo... juntos... en la misma habitación... ¡en la misma cama!. Solté un sonoro suspiro, y luego me dispuse a buscar mi pijama y a acomodar mi maleta donde no estorbara. Justo cuando iba a entrar al baño, Shaoran ingresó a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Me giré hacia él y ambos nos quedamos mirándonos un rato. Podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que me enterneció bastante. Él también estaba nervioso, al igual que yo. 

-Voy a... cambiarme. Salgo en un momento -le dije, a lo que él asintió, diciéndome que el aprovecharía para cambiarse también, mientras yo estaba en el baño. Sonreí y me adentré en el cuartito, temblando de pies a cabeza. Puse mi pijama en el tocador, y me miré al espejo unos segundos. Dios, no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Tomoyo me había dicho que tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que se me presentaran, pero esto era demasiado. Estaba asustada. Además, si yo le insinuaba algo, cabía la posibilidad de que él se espantara, y acabara pensando que yo era una ninfómana, o algo así. ¡Y yo no era una ninfómana, por todos los dioses! ¡Yo solo...! 

-Quiero estar con él, es todo-. Hablé en voz alta, pero me arrepentí al instante, cuando escuché a Shaoran llamarme desde la habitación.

-¿Dijiste algo, Sakura? -Me preguntó, y creo que me puse más blanca que la nieve. 

-¡No, no dije nada!- Exclamé, creo que más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, pero parece que eso tranquilizó a Shaoran porque no volvió a preguntarme nada. 

Me lavé los dientes y me eché un poco de agua en la cara, tratando de refrescarme un poco. Después de eso, me puse la pijama que Tomoyo me había traído, y juro que mi rostro casi explota al verme en el espejo. ¡Estaba casi desnuda!. ¿Quién me había mandado a hacerle caso a Tomoyo...?

Me mordí el labio inferior y volví a mirarme. Tenía encima una simple batola blanca, hecha en la tela más transparente que pudiera existir. Se notaba, incluso, el juego interior rosa que me había puesto horas atrás. Además, la pijamita no cubría mucho. Me llegaba justo debajo del trasero, así que no podía moverme demasiado, si quería evitar accidentes. 

Suspiré por milésima vez, ya con resignación. No podía hacer nada con la pijama, así que terminé soltándome el cabello, recogiendo la otra ropa, y saliendo del baño preparada para lo que fuera que iba a a pasar. Para lo que no estaba preparada, era para lo que veían mis ojos en ese momento. Shaoran estaba de pie, frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Llevaba solo un pantalón corto, dejando a mi vista toda su espalda. De acuerdo, ya lo había visto todo el día así, pero eso no significaba que yo estuviera preparada para dormir a su lado, si solo llevaba esa prenda. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y me quedé allí parada, como una tonta, viéndolo mientras guardaba su ropa. 

Él se volteó, y ambos nos quedamos observándonos unos segundos. Noté cómo recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada de arriba a abajo varias veces, cosa que logró sonrojarme más, si es que eso era posible. Me moví un poco, tratando de acabar con ese contacto, porque realmente se me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. Él tosió un poco y se volteó hacia la cama, tomando asiento en ella. Yo me limité a dejar mis cosas encima de la maleta, y luego imité los pasos de Shaoran, sentándome en el lado de la cama que me correspondía.

Nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos, habló: -Sakura, yo...- lo miré significativamente, invitándole a continuar, pero él estaba bastante sonrojado. Me pregunté qué iba a decirme, pero él parecía haberse quedado estático en su lugar.

-¿Shaoran? -le llamé, y vi cómo sacudía su cabeza negativamente.

-Olvídalo -me respondió. Después de eso, se levantó, acomodó su almohada y se metió debajo de las sábanas.

Yo me preocupé, pensando que había hecho algo mal y que él estaba enojado conmigo. No puedo negar que eso me oprimió el pecho, así que preferí actuar como él y meterme en la cama de una vez. Sentí que él se movía y apagaba la lámpara, dejándonos en la penumbra.

No duré mucho tiempo en mi posición. Sentía la respiración acompasada de Shaoran junto a mí, pero más que cualquier cosa que yo quisiera, lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era saber por qué estaba bravo conmigo. Me giré hacia él, quien estaba dándome la espalda, y le acaricié el brazo para llamarlo.

-Shaoran -susurré, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba a mi contacto. 

-Dime -escuché que me respondía. Yo me acerqué más y no supe por qué, pero me asaltaron unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

-¿Hice... hice algo malo? -pregunté, con voz trémula. Y creo que él se dio cuenta, porque inmediatamente se giró y me observó durante unos segundos. Luego, sin previo aviso, me abrazó fuerte, haciendo que yo me acurrucara en su pecho.

-Tú no podrías hacer nunca algo malo -me dijo, haciendo que yo me tranquilizara un poco. Aunque no podía evitar que las lágrimas amenazaran cada vez más con salir de mis ojos -El problema soy yo, Sakura-. Cuando dijo eso, con una voz tan culpable, solo logró que mi cuerpo se estremeciera bajo sus brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Shaoran? -le pregunté y él se alejó un poco solo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo... Sakura, no quieres saberlo -me dijo, visiblemente incómodo. Yo apoyé mis brazos en su pecho desnudo, y lo miré a los ojos, que destellaban un ámbar profundo.

-Dímelo, Shaoran -le pedí, casi como una súplica. Para ese momento, las lágrimas ya habían desaparecido, y lo único que podía sentir era las piernas de Shaoran contra las mías, su aliento chocando contra mi rostro, y sus brazos apretándome contra él.

-Sakura... - dijo, con voz ronca. Yo me moví un poco, haciendo que una de las piernas de Shaoran se colara entre las mías -No... no hagas... eso- me dijo entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Susurré, pero sabía perfectamente de qué me hablaba. 

Shaoran abrió los ojos y nos miramos por dos o tres segundos. Después de eso, su boca arremetió contra la mía, en un beso que no había experimentado jamás. Su lengua entró en mi boca casi a la fuerza, buscando a la mía de forma desesperada. Podía sentir la pasión, el deseo. Correspondí como pude, imprimiéndole a cada uno de mis besos ese deseo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

**Shaoran.**

No me importaba cuánto pudiera llegar a arrepentirme por lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que tenía verdadero interés para mí era besar a Sakura hasta saciarme de ella, hasta que pudiera descargar todo esto que llevaba sintiendo tanto tiempo. Había cedido a mis instintos, sí. Lo acepto, no había sido capaz de resisitirme al verla ataviada solo con aquella pequeña pijama, ni mucho menos había intentado luchar contra las sensaciones que había provocado en mí con solo tocarme. Incluso, mi deseo había crecido al verla tan preocupada pensando que había hecho algo malo. ¡Ella nunca podría!

Me giré, quedando encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla. Tiré las sábanas lejos de nosotros, y me concentré en recorrer los contornos de Sakura con mis manos. La acaricié desde los hombros hasta las caderas, pasando por cada una de sus prominentes curvas. La sentí gemir justo debajo de mí, y yo no pude hacer más que besarla con más intensidad, bajando hasta su cuello, deleitándome con el sabor de esa piel que nunca me había atrevido a explorar. 

Ya no había forma de parar, y pronto me encontré gimiendo al ritmo de los movimientos de Sakura, y más cuando ella optó por rodearme con sus piernas, haciendo que nuestras partes más sensibles estuvieran en contacto. Me froté contra ella, y ambos gemimos, para luego bajar por su clavícula con mi boca, deteniéndome en su pecho. Sentí cómo me enroscaba los dedos en el cabello, gesto que tomé como de aprovación, así que bajé no muy delicadamente los tirantes de la pijama y del sostén que llevaba. Metí mis manos por debajo de Sakura, y después de una lucha a muerte con el broche de aquella prenda, logré liberar sus senos, que se presentaron ante mí como uno de los mejores espectáculos que hubiera visto en mi vida. Me detuve un momento, embelesado por la belleza de ella. La luz de la luna me permitía notar su rostro sonrojado, sus labios hinchados y el movimiento de su pecho respirando de forma agitada. Suspiré suavemente, y hundí mi rostro entre aquellas curvas que parecían llamarme desde siempre.

Besé todo lo que pude, y mis oídos no podían dejar de deleitarse con los gemidos que Sakura emitía cada vez que mi boca rozaba su piel. Bajé mis manos hasta sus caderas, y las apreté con fuerza, intentando abarcar todo lo que me fuera posible. Ella se movió más hacia mí, y mi último atisbo de autocontrol desapareció. Deslizé por sus piernas el último resto de ropa interior, aquella prenda que me separaba de lo que tanto deseaba. Sentí cómo Sakura se movía ayudándome con la tarea, cosa que le agradecí infinitamente. Subí de nuevo, besando todo a mi paso, pasando por sus piernas, su abdomen, sus senos y regresando a la boca, la cual devoré en el menor tiempo posible.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando sentí las pequeñas manos de Sakura deslizarse por mi espalda, llegando hasta el borde de mis pantalones. Ambos abrimos los ojos, y pude ver en las lagunas esmeralda de ella, el deseo brillando en su interior. Le sonreí y volví a mi tarea de besarla, sintiendo cómo poco a poco mis pantalones iban deslizándose por mis piernas. Lo mismo sucedió con mis bóxers. Gruñí al sentir mi erección ser liberada, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca de lograr mi objetivo final. 

Saqué la pijama de Sakura por sus brazos, quedando ambos en la misma situación de desnudez. La besé una y otra vez, alternándome entre su cuello y sus labios, y no podía dejar de disfrutar cada vez que sentía los labios de ella corresponderme con la misma pasión que yo le profesaba. Sus manos recorrían mis brazos, mi espalda y algo de mis caderas, y podía sentirla suspirar de cuando en cuando. 

En un arrebato, deslizé mi mano entre nosotros, acariciando suavemente su abdomen, pasando por su ombligo y llegando al sitio que había querido _tocar _desde hacía mucho. Sumergí mis dedos en su intimidad, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y temblara entre mis brazos. Dejamos de besarnos, pero nuestros labios quedaron unidos. Ella me miraba extrañada, y yo seguramente tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Entré un poco más, pasando por lo que supuse era su punto más sensible, pues al tocarlo, ella se retorció debajo de mí, muerta de placer. Volví a acariciarla allí, obteniendo los mismos resultados que la primera vez. Podía sentirla húmeda, lista para mí. La _toqué _una última vez y luego me posicioné de la forma que creía adecuada entre sus piernas. 

-Espera -me dijo. Casi se me cae el mundo encima al pensar que ella se había arrepentido justo en ese momento. Pero al mirarla vi una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué sucede? -le pregunté, supongo que con tono desesperado. 

-Podemos tener problemas si lo hacemos así, Shaoran -respondió, haciendo que una lucecita se encendiera en mi cabeza. 

-Oh...- me levanté y busqué en medio de la oscuridad mi maleta, la cual revolqué hasta encontrar la cajita que Eriol me había regalado. Regresé a la cama, pero antes de poder sacar lo que buscaba, Sakura estaba besándome con una iniciativa que había descubierto ese día. Le correspondí gustoso, y más al sentir su mano cerrándose en torno a mi erección. Me quedé quieto unos instantes, hasta que su mano comenzó a subir y a bajar en torno a mí y de mi garganta salió un sonoro gemido de placer. Disfruté de lo que ella hacía unos instantes, hasta que sentí que no iba a poder aguantarlo mucho más. 

Me safé de su agarre y volví a besarla, abriendo mientras tanto la dichosa cajita y sacando el condón. Me lo puse como Eriol me había dicho que debía ponérmelo, y me acomodé entre las piernas de Sakura. La miré una última vez a los ojos, y al no encontrar ningún tipo de duda en ellos, me adentré en ella de una sola embestida. 

Me quedé quieto, observando el rostro de Sakura contraerse ante el dolor que suponía estaba sintiendo. Me sentí terriblemente culpable al saberme el causante de ese dolor, así que empecé a besarle el rostro de manera suave, llevándome conmigo algunas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

-Perdóname... -le susurré al oído, mientras acariciaba su rostro con mi mano. Ella negó con la cabeza e hizo que la mirara.

-No te preocupes -me dijo -esto es normal. Además... - sonrió un poco -no quiero que te detengas.

No había acabado de captar las palabras que me había dicho, cuando sentí que movía sus caderas hacia mí, provocando que una oleada de placer recorriera mi cuerpo. Me dejé llevar de nuevo, y empecé a proporcionarle embestidas suaves. Lentos y desquiciantes envites, que me estaban matando de placer. El rostro de Sakura empezó a suavizarse, cosa que me animó a incrementar el ritmo de mis movimientos.

En la lejanía de la realidad, podía escuchar los gemidos que ambos estábamos emitiendo. El sudor recorría mi espalda, y mis manos buscaban las de Sakura desesperadamente. Entrelazé nuestros dedos, sintiéndome al borde del abismo. Abrí los ojos, y pude ver el placer reflejado en su rostro. La besé suavemente y le susurré al oído -Mírame.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y en ese momento me sentí el hombre más feliz del universo -Te amo-. Le dije fuerte y ella me sonrió.

-Yo... también te amo -me respondió e inmediatamente sentí la forma en que sus espasmos me rodeaban. No pude controlarme un segundo más, y me dejé ir, junto a ella, a ese paraíso al cual nunca había entrado. 

**Sakura.**

Toqué el cielo con las manos. Me dejé llevar por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y un montón de sensaciones estallaron dentro de mí. No pude evitar arquearme hacia Shaoran y lo sentí gemir de nuevo mientras se movía hacia mí por última vez en la noche. Apreté su mano y el me miró con esos hermosos ojos ámbares, que en la oscuridad se asemejaban más a la lava hirviendo.

Salió de mí y se tumbó a mi lado, aún sin soltarme la mano. Yo tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, y estaba realmente cansada. Pero estaba feliz. Me giré hacia él y le sonreí, cosa que él me correspondió.

-Será mejor que me encargue de esto -murmuró, haciendo que yo me sonrojara un poco. Se levantó de la cama con dirección al baño, y yo lo seguí con la mirada todo el trayecto. Cuando se encerró en el cuartito, me volteé boca arriba y dejé salir un largo suspiro. Lo había hecho. Me había acostado con Shaoran. Y, ¿saben qué? fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi mi vida. 

Contenta, busqué las sábanas al pie de la cama y me cubrí con ellas, pues estaba empezando a sentir frío. Cuando Shaoran salió, también sonriente, y se acurrucó junto a mí abrazándome, me di cuenta que esa sí sería la mejor noche de mi vida, tal y como Tomoyo lo había pronosticado. Pensando en eso, me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi querido novio, quien me acariciaba el cabello sin decirme ni una sola palabra. Tenía la expresión más tierna que ustedes pudieran imaginar. 

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos algo desubicada. Miré alrededor y recordé que estaba en la cabaña de Eriol. Sin embargo, sentí algo pesado sobre mí y, cuando lo noté, encontré un brazo de Shaoran rodeándome. Me giré sobre mi eje y lo encontré todavía dormido. Le acaricié el rostro, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días -le dije, con el rostro del color de un tomate maduro. 

Él me besó en la frente, y me sonrió de forma tierna -Buenos días, Sakura.

Me dejé rodear por sus brazos y besar por sus labios, hasta que sentimos que alguien tocaba la puerta. Nos detuvimos un momento, y vimos a Tomoyo entrar ya vestida con su traje de baño, y sonreírnos desde su posición.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa -nos dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro -pero Eriol y yo hemos preparado el desayuno. Además, tenemos que aprovechar la playa hoy, recuerden que en la tarde vienen a recogernos - explicó, para luego salir de la habitación.

Yo me enrollé en la sábana y me levanté, saqué el traje de baño y me encaminé hacia el baño. Lo sentía por Shaoran, pero yo todavía no podía andar por ahí sin ropa como si nada. 

**Shaoran.**

Ese domingo fue perfecto. Entre Sakura y yo se había formado un vínculo que yo no sospechaba que podría existir. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, ambos sonreíamos. No voy a negar que todavía me avergonzaba un poco, pero me sentía tan bien que eso podía hacerlo a un lado. Ahora tenía más confianza en lo que hacía, y por más pena que pudiera causarme, no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad de abrazar, besar y _tocar _a Sakura. Ella era lo que yo más quería en este mundo, y no iba a perderme un solo momento con ella. 

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, uno de los conductores de Tomoyo nos recogió en la cabaña. Sakura y yo nos fuimos abrazados todo el viaje, y tuve la oportunidad de verla dormir plácidamente. La noche anterior ambos habíamos caído en los brazos de morfeo al mismo tiempo, por lo que no había podido disfrutar de aquello como quería. 

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sakura, me bajé con ella, sin importarme que el impertinente de su hermano estuviera en casa. Nos despedimos de Tomoyo y de Eriol, agradeciéndoles toda la hospitalidad que habían tenido con nosotros. Yo les agradecía más que eso, honestamente. Por ese viaje a la playa que habían _inventado _había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir otra faceta en mi relación con Sakura. 

Ayudé a Sakura con su maleta, y luego nos sentamos un rato en el recibidor. Ninguno decía nada, simplemente mirábamos hacia el horizonte. El silencio no era incómodo. Sabíamos que estábamos pensando en lo que había pasado aquel fin de semana, y yo, por mi parte, estaba totalmente complacido. 

Me levanté, cosa que ella imitó, para después abrazarla fuerte y mirarla a los ojos -Muchas gracias, Sakura -le dije, a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente. La sentí negar con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que agradecer -me dijo con una sonrisa. Nos miramos un momento, y luego capturé sus labios con los míos, besándola de forma suave.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y volvió a abrazarme una última vez, antes de dejarme ir. 

Caminé hasta mi casa de forma tranquila, evocando cada suceso del día anterior. Ella me deseaba. De la misma forma que yo lo deseaba a ella. 

Sonreí de nuevo y me adentré en mi departamento, con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

_Sakura._

**Fin.**

**Notas de autora: **¡Terminé!. Me tomó muchos días hacer esto. Realmente quería que saliera bien, así que le metí todo. Creo que no voy a volver a escribir en muchos años, después de haber exprimido el cerebro de esta forma xD. Espero que les guste. Porque en serio me maté haciéndolo xD.

Lamento que haya quedado tan largo, incluso pensé en partirlo para que me quedara un two-shot, pero estuve preguntando _por ahí _y todos preferían el oneshot. Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho (?). Esto es un poco más parecido a lo que yo escribo, pero me costó muchísimo hacer ese lemon. O pseudo-lemon, en todo caso xD. A ver qué sale ahora. En fin. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, para saber si estuvo bien o no.

Un saludo especial para Liga, Rei, Crucy, Hawk, Cherry... en fin, toda la gente del chat de LMF. Gracias por su apoyo, chicos n.n. 

Saludos,

Lu


End file.
